I Wish I Told Him
by Sammy-Eagle
Summary: Harry is thinking of Sirius, when Hermione has a pleasant surprise for him.


Hey!

This is just some random stuff my mind came up with a short time ago... It contains SLASH, so if you don't like slash, don't read. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

I love you. Those timeless words that promise so much more. It were those words I now wish I had said to him. But, I do realise how stupid it must have sounded if I had told him I loved him. And now he's gone. Forever, if I have to believe Remus. Just for a while, if I have to believe Hermione. It was so hard to even believe he is gone. It took me a week to really realise he wasn't there anymore when I needed him. Actually, that's strange, because he wasn't there for the most time of my life.

I felt I needed to write my feelings down. I'm locked up in Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Remus, and they're driving me crazy. I don't know who I can talk to anymore. Remus is sad because Sirius is, well, gone, and Hermione keeps talking about figuring out ways to get Sirius back.

Wait, someone's coming up the stairs… Maybe, if I used that spell…

'_Alright, I've used a spell to make this piece of parchment record the coming conversation. Let's see what they're going to do to drive me nuts this time. Oh, wait, this is not clever. I should use another spell to make this thing write down who's talking…'_

_Harry casts a spell._

_Harry – 'Yeah, that's better.'_

_Someone knocks on the door._

_Harry stuffs the parchment in his pocket._

_Harry – 'Come in.'_

_Hermione – 'Harry! You should really come downstairs! We've got a surprise!'_

_Harry – 'What is it? Have you finally found a way to get Sirius back?'_

_Hermione – 'No, it's even better! Come on!'_

_Hermione drags Harry down the stairs._

_Remus - 'Harry! In here…'_

_Harry gasps._

_Harry – 'Siri?'_

_Sirius nods._

_Harry hugs Sirius._

_Harry – 'Siri! How did you get back?'_

_Sirius – 'I don't know… I just felt something strange and the next moment I was on the floor in the Ministry.'_

_Harry hugs Sirius even harder._

_Harry – 'I missed you so much…'_

_Sirius – 'I missed you too. How long have I been away?'_

_Harry – 'You've been away for three years. Well, two and a half…'_

_Remus – 'Harry, maybe you shouldn't hug Sirius that hard, he's turning blue. Shall I make tea?'_

_Harry releases Sirius._

_Sirius – 'Yeah, I could use some tea. I haven't had anything to eat for two and a half years, after all.'_

_Hermione – 'Shall I report it to Dumbledore? I'm sure he wants to know.' (1)_

_Remus – 'Yeah, I'll come with you, just wait till the tea is ready.'_

_Harry – 'Just go. We can make tea ourselves, you know? Be sure you go directly to Dumbledore and come back straight after he told you to go home.'_

_Harry winks and Remus and Hermione blush._

_Remus and Hermione Apparate. (2)_

_Harry turns around to make some tea._

_Sirius looks at Harry's ass._

_Sirius coughs._

_Sirius – 'Er, Harry. You've grown a lot since I've last seen you, you know?'_

_Harry – 'Uhu. Molly keeps telling me I grow too fast.'_

_Harry turns around with two cups of tea._

_Harry puts the cups down on the kitchen-table._

_Sirius pouts slightly because he can't look at Harry's ass anymore._

_Harry sits down._

_Harry – 'Siri? This house. Is it yours or mine?'_

_Sirius thinks._

_Sirius – 'How about we share it?'_

_Harry – 'Yeah, I think that's okay.'_

_Harry and Sirius sip some tea._

_Sirius looks up at Harry._

_Harry pretends he doesn't notice Sirius staring._

_Sirius – 'Harry?'_

_Harry looks up._

_Sirius – 'Would you mind if I asked you to stay here for the rest of your life?'_

_Harry – 'I don't think I would. Why?'_

_Sirius – 'Well… I mean… You know?'_

_Harry stares._

_Sirius – 'You don't know?'_

_Harry shakes his head._

_Sirius – 'I think I love you.'_

_Harry stares some more._

_Harry thinks._

_Sirius – 'Harry?'_

_Harry stands up._

_Sirius – 'I understand if you don't want something, but I thought I'd let you know.'_

_Harry walks to where Sirius is sitting._

_Sirius looks at Harry._

_Harry bends over to Sirius._

_Harry – 'Siri? Would you mind if I stay here for the rest of my life? I think I love you to.'_

_Sirius smiles and pulls Harry onto his lap._

_Harry kisses Sirius._

_Harry and Sirius keep kissing._

…

…

…

…

…

_Remus and Hermione Apparate back into the kitchen and watch Harry and Sirius._

_Remus – 'I told you it would help if we just let them be alone.'_

_Sirius and Harry let go of each other._

_Sirius – 'I think I'm going to bed. Coming?'_

_Harry nods and stands up from Sirius' lap._

_Sirius takes Harry's hand and they walk up the stairs._

_Harry and Sirius undress and lay down together._

_Sirius hugs Harry._

_Harry – 'Siri, wait. I have to do something before we go any further.'_

_Sirius – 'What is it?'_

_Harry gets up from the bed and walks over to his clothes._

_Harry picks a piece of parchment out of his pocket._

_Sirius looks at Harry longingly._

_Harry casts a spell…_

--------------------------------------------------------

1: In this story, book 6 did not happen. I don't like Dumbledore dying, and I certainly don't like Snape and Malfoy playing the bad guys.

2: As Harry already destroyed Voldemort, Dumbledore took away some of the safety spells around the castle, so everybody can Apparate into the castle.

Well, this is it. Let me know if you liked it or not, and what you think I could do better the next time I write a story.

-xxx- Sam


End file.
